Between The Worlds
by Blondie117
Summary: Summary: They thought he was hallucinating. She’s not there, they said, and sent him to a loony bin. But he wasn’t insane! Was he?


**A/N: I'm new to so my story probably isn't very good. My grammar sucks and my ability to sequence events is poor so please tell me if I make a mistake or if something doesn't make sense. Ok enough of my babbling and on to the story!**

**Summary: **They thought he was hallucinating. She's not there, they said, and sent him to a loony bin. But he wasn't insane! Was he?

**Chapter 1**

**Into The Ward**

* * *

Ulquiorra strode down the white washed walls of the psychiatric hospital known as Las Noches. He had lived here for quite some time now. Now he headed to the psychiatrist with the escort that was assigned to him. It was part of the rules, you see. You had to have an escort everywhere. They even had bathroom attendants so you couldn't even shower in peace! Taking one hand out of his pocket, he opened the door to room 114.

Inside the room was his psychiatrist, Matsumoto Rangiku . . . . . . and Ichimaru Gin. "How ya doin' Kyorra?" Gin asked, his ever-present fox-faced grin plastered across his face.

Ulquiorra gave him a blank stare, his impenetrable mask in place. Underneath the cold façade he thought, I despise that idiotic grin.

"Gin, you may leave now," Rangiku said. "_Now_." She repeated when he didn't respond. He always had a problem with listening. Gin just shrugged and got off the black leather couch he was lying on. "See ya at dinner Kyorra!" Gin sing-songed, and walked out the door to stand next to the aid waiting outside the door. Ulquiorra faintly heard the doorknob click as it shut.

Ulquiorra took his hands out of his pockets and sat on the couch. Rangiku crossed her legs at the knee and sighed lightly. "Is there anything you want to tell me today, Ulquiorra?" she asked.

He gave her a blank stare. No response, as usual.

_Why must he be so difficult? It's been three months and he still hasn't spoken to anyone. If only he was as vocal and openly expressive as he was when his father first brought him in._ She remembered how he had screamed and kicked and struggled to get out. And how they had had to sedate him and strap him to a bed to keep him under control.

_But that was three months ago, _She reminded herself. _Surely he'll talk soon. _

Ulquiorra defiantly ignored her disapproving look. _I am perfectly sane. Why can't you people see that?! _Looking out the window to his left, he noticed it was snowing. He considered asking her for the date but decided against it.

He heard a scratching noise. Through his peripheral vision he saw her write something down in her notebook. He hated that notebook. It was yet another thing that was trying to prove that he was nuts.

He lifted his gaze back to the window. Winter was always his favorite season. He loved the snow. When he was a child, his father used to take him ice skating and good hills to sled on. His lips quirked up at the memory of his first snowball fight. He had hit his father right between the eyes and had had the most comically surprised look on his face.

Rangiku openly gaped. Ulquiorra almost smiled! She quickly jotted down _Ulquiorra almost smiles on 11/15/09 at 4:48 p.m. _into her notebook.

"Um, Ulquiorra?" He blinked. "It's time for you to leave." He blinked again. _5 p.m. already? Thet time went by quickly today._

Ulquiorra stood and walk to the door with Rangiku right behind him. He was her last patient of the day. The escort was waiting outside the door, waiting to take him to the cafeteria. He and Rangiku parted silently, and he and his escort made their way to the cafeteria.

Truth be told he didn't mind being escorted by this girl who proclaimed herself as Inoue Orihime. He kind of liked the way she didn't try to get him to talk. You could say she was his favorite escort.

She stopped when they got to the cafeteria doors. "Bye, Ulquiorra." She said, and left.

He opened the doors and was greeted by the smell of steamed vegetables and rice. Here, because knives and forks can become weapons, most of the food can either be eaten with your hands or a plastic spoon. Though occasionally they used plastic forks and knives, but they had to be collected at the end of the meal. Today they were serving steamed broccoli, spicy chicken with rice, and miso soup. Looks like today they got to use forks.

The line moved pretty quickly and Ulquiorra sat down at the table in the corner. Soon he was joined by Madarame Ikkaku, Kurosaki Ichigo, Gin and Hinamori Momo. From what he had gathered, Ikkaku was a masochist; Gin could be a psychotic mass murderer, Ichigo had a split personality, nick named Hichigo Shirosaki, and Momo was a disturbed little girl, enough said. They all had something in common though, they were all trash.

"So did ja talk to Ran-Chan today, Kyorra?" Gin asked through a mouthful of food. Ulquiorra ignored him and continued to eat.

Gin's grin turned mischievous. _No response again? Well I can fix that._ He drew a spoon full of soup and drew it back, like a catapult. _Fire away!_ He thought gleefully.

_SPLAT!!_

It hit Ulquiorra right in the eye. The others burst out laughing, well, except for Momo; she gave the others a disapproving look and returned to her meal. Ulquiorra picked up a napkin and wiped his eyelid. He put the soiled napkin down and turned to Gin. _If looks could kill,_ ran through Gin's mind.

Gin cocked his head to the side. "What'cha lookin' at me for Kyorra? I didn't do it."

Ichigo and Ikkaku exchanged 'woo's. Ulquiorra turned to glare at them as well and noticed something he hadn't before. Ikkaku's hair was gone! He was bald! How did he miss it? The first time he saw him he had had spiky red hair, like Ichigo's. An odd color, but then again many people, both staff and patients, had strange attributes. The doctor that treated Ichigo and Momo was a short man with stark white hair and green eyed, giving him a cold appearance. Ichigo was a freaking carrot top, as was Rangiku. And then there was Renji the red pineapple head and his tribal-like tattoos. He himself didn't have a typical appearance either. Albino skin, green eyes and black hair. Defiantly not the norm.

Ikkaku saw his quizzical look and smirked. "Wondering where my hair went?" Ulquiorra blinked. "My friend's sister, - you know, the one who's always fawning over me- gave me her razor and a pair of scissors during visiting hours yesterday. I got lucky. The bathroom attendant was asleep when I went in there. I hate having long hair, I prefer it shaved." Ikkaku chuckled.

Ichigo's high pitched laughter joined in after a few beats. That was highly out of character. His face was usually set in a permanent scowl. Hichigo, it seemed, was in control today. Either way it was grating on Ulquiorra's eardrums.

Gin's grin, if it was even possible, got even wider. Sometimes he wondered if the corners of his mouths could reach his ears.

Ulquiorra sighed and finished his meal. The others tried get him to talk, but as per usual, they failed miserably. At 6:00 Orihime showed up to take him back to his room. As he neared the door, Gin shouted, "Hey! You still didn't answer my question!" Yet again Ulquiorra gave him no response.

When they got to his door, she said, "Good night Ulquiorra. See you in the morning," and left.

He shut the door and stripped down to his boxers and sifted through his clean laundry box and found his pajamas which consisted of black sweats and a teal T-shirt and climbed into his small bed. Before falling asleep, he briefly wondered how his father was doing, if he missed him or not.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know. Everything sounds rushed and scattered around. But what do you expect from a scatter-brained blond? Nyeh please review!**


End file.
